


The Boy I Found in the Woods

by Lunakarkateclipse



Series: Boy In the Woods [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Explosions, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Orphans, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: Nagito was a fairly lonely boy. He hung out in the woods for privacy, and he had a fairly normal life, going to school at hopes peak and all. It was during one of these trips to the woods however when Nagito runs into a bleeding boy in a hospital gown. Where did he come from? What happened? Despite the possible dangers Nagito takes this boy in and helps him while trying to find out the mystery of what happened to him and why.





	1. The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danganropa fic so please be lenient with me! It may be ooc. I tried though. I hope you all enjoy!

Today was a fairly normal day. I went to the same shitty school I've always have, and dealt with the same shitty people. Honestly I didn't think it was going to change, until the day I coincidentally took a walk in the woods after school.

My name is Nagito Komeada and I didn't expect to see a boy in the woods that day, but it's probably the luckiest thing to ever happen to me. It turns out it was probably the most dangerous thing too.

I just left school, I waved to my pretty much only friend Chiaki Nanimi goodbye and sighed as I walked to my apartment. Honestly I didn't want to go back. The place always reminded me of just how lonely I really am. That's honestly how I ended up in the woods. 

I stayed in the woods until late in the evening, of course I thought I would have to go back to my apartment early because of the rain, but I was lucky enough to bring my umbrella.

I spent the afternoon just thinking and writing in my journal until almost 6:00. I was about to go home when I heard a rustling and a heavy breath. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled out into the woods. 

I grabbed my umbrella and put my books away trying to find the source of the rustle. 

That's when a boy in terrible condition ran out into the clearing. I dropped the umbrella and my bag as I ran to his aid. I slid through the mud just barley catching him as I got mud all over my knees.

"Please...Help." The boy said before passing out into my arms.

Who was this guy? He had short brown hair with an ahoge sticking out of it. He seemed to be wearing some kind of stripped hospital gown. He was bleeding from his head and his stomach and he wasn't wearing any shoes. This guys must have been desperate to get away from someone or something. What was he running from?

Thinking of what to do I quickly decided I needed to get him out of here, and fast. Whatever was chasing him should probably come here soon. 

I grabbed my things before picking up the boy and running out of the woods and into my apartment.

I quickly dialed up Chiaki after laying the boy on my couch. 

"Nagito? Why are you calling so late? I need my beauty sleep." I herd that familiar yawn from through the phone.

"You get your beauty sleep every day in class. There is no time for this Chiaki! I need you to come here quick! Bring Mikan!"

"Mikan? This seems serious. Nagito-" I hung up before she could say any more. 

I quickly ran over to the boy and started to take care of him until they came over. 

"Hugh? Where am I?" The boy said meekly while trying to get up. 

"Woah Woah Woah. I don't suggest you get up. You're in terrible condition."

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Komeada Nagito. I was the one who found you in the woods. Seeing how terrible you looked, I took you here to my apartent." I answered.

"-Thank you. I'm... I'm uh... I think my name is Hajime Hinata. No one really calls me that though."

"It's no problem. What do they call you if not by your name?"

The boy said nothing.

"I'll call you Hajime then," I smiled.

Hajime smiled back at me.

"Also don't worry about those wounds. Help is on the way." 

That's when he started hyperventilating. 

"it's- It's not the police is it? I can't go back! There in on it!"

"Woah Woah, calm down. It's not the police. It's a couple of my friends from Hope's Peak. The Ultimate Gamer and Nurse."

"Hope's Peak?"

"Yep! It's a pretty prestigious school for ultimate and smart kids. I got in pretty much based on luck."

"...hugh." Hajime simply out.

Then the doorbell rang. I was going to answer it, but something clung to my arm.

"Don't leave!" Hajime said looking pretty terrified.

"It's okay Hajime. I need to get the door. It shouldn't be long if it's just my friends." I said to him.

He loosened up after that. It was just enough for me to wiggle out and get to the door.

"Nagito! I got Mikan! What the heck is going on?!" Chiaki huffed.

The girls were drenched and look like they left in a hurry. I quickly looked around the outside and hurried them in.

"He's in the living room." I say.

"He? What's going on?" Chiaki asked, "You hung up before you told me."

"I know his name is Hajime, and I found him while hanging out in the woods. I think he needs immediate medical attention. That's why I told you to bring Mikan." I explained to the two as they dried off and rushed over to the living area.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Mikan asked.

"He doesn't seem to trust them." I said.

I walked over to the couch.

"Hey Hajime," He looked at me and grabbed my hand again, "Help is here."

He looked over at them as Mikan freaked out over his wounds.

"Oh my! How did this happen?!" Mikan exclaimed.

The more she touched him the harder he tightened his grip on my hand.

"There are old wounds, new wounds! Bruises, needle marks, and even stitching on his head!" Mikan exclaimed, "The most insane thing is that there is a bullet hole in his chest. Someone shot him!"

"What? Seriously?" I say in somewhat surprise. 

"Yeah. I'll have to do surgery right now if you want him to live," Mikan said while grabbing things out of her bag, "His head will be fine if I bandage it up and put some ointment on it."

That's when she looked down into her bag in shock.

"I forgot the numbing agent!" She started crying, "I'm so sorry!!!"

"No worries," Chiaki said, "He'll just have to bear through it."

"Nagito do you have a belt?" She turned to me.

"Yeah," I said, "It's in my bottom drawer," 

"Got it," she quickly ran into my room. 

"Thanks to me, you'll have to feel the whole thing! I'm sorry Hajime!" She continued crying.

"There is no time for crying Mikan!" I say to her, "You still need to do the surgery and quick! Steady your eyes!"

She nodded and started to get her supplies ready.

Hajime stared at all of the tools with a horrified look on his face. His grip only tightened.

"It will be fine." I said to him in a calm voice.

At that moment Chiaki came back with the belt.

"Bite hard on this," She said putting it in Hajime's mouth.

He complied and Mikan started with the surgery.

That surgery as the worst moment of my life. His muffled screams and terrified looks are going to haunt me for the rest of my life. 

His grip made my hand turn blue and every moment I watched was torture. 

Chiaki was helping Mikan, and I was pretty much Hajime's emotional support. 

Mikan as quick as she pulled the bullet out and sewed up the wound.

Chiaki put the bullet in a sandwich bag, and Mikan fixed up Hajime's head.

"There we go. He should get some rest and a proper meal next," Mikan suggested.

I nodded and sat with him until he fell asleep. When he did, me and the girls investigated.

I slipped out of Hajime's grip and walked over to the kitchen where we cleaned off the bullet.

"It seems to have come from a normal hand gun," Chiaki said inspecting it, "Maybe 15 millimeter?"

She handed the bullet over to me, "Hey what's this?"

I quickly got out a magnifying glass that was placed in one of the kitchen drawers.

I placed the glass over the back of the bullet.

"Isn't that-" Mikan whispered.

"Our schools crest."


	2. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito realizes that Hajime doesn't really know about even the most basic things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post this every Friday, so hopefully I can keep that up, but judging by all the chapters I've already written I should be able to.

It's been days since that revelation. After we found out we didn't really know what to do. We decided to leave it alone for now. They left and I continued to care for Hajime.

Soon enough he was able to stand on his own.

"You should shower," I requested to him.

"Shower?" Hajime asked quizzically.

"Have... Have you never taken a shower?" I asked.

"I wasn't allowed to." He said rubbing his arm.

"How did you clean yourself then?"

"... A bucket and washcloths," He mumbled.

The more I learned about this kid the more I wanted to know where it came from.

"Well- I think we should start with a bath then," 

I went to the bath and turned it on, Hajime followed and watched as the bath filled up.

He acted just like a child as he did.

I giggled at him and he turned to look at me with bright hazel eyes.

"I can add bubbles if you want," I smiled.

It was kind of a joke, but when I said that he had the brightest sunshine grin I've ever seen a teenager make as he nodded aggressively.

I haven't taken taken baths in a while, so the bottle was pretty much full. I almost put a quarter of the bottle into the bath. Honestly I would do anything to see more of that hopeful smile.

As the bubbles filled the bath Hajime stared in awe.

I just smiled and watched. Honestly I was glad he was taking a bath. It would wash off all the blood and dirt that covered him, and it would give me a chance to get him out of that stupid hospital gown.

"Hey I'm going to get you new clothes, when the water reaches half way shut it off and I'll tell you what to do from there K?"

He just nodded and continued staring.

I walked over to my room and stared into the closet. I didn't have much clothing, but what I had would have to do.

I found an old school uniform that I've grown to big for, and brought it to the bath.

"Hey I got new clothes for you. It's a uniform too, so I can probably sneak you into school. With this I don't have to leave you alone here when I go-" I stop when I see Hajime in the tub with his gown on the bathroom floor.

"Hi!" Hajime smiled as he noticed my blushing face. A part of me was slightly thankful for the bubbles.

"I did it right yes?"

"... yes that's what you do next, but couldn't you have waited?"

"Waited for what?"

"You know, until I explained things to you and left?"

"You were going to leave?"

"Well yeah! I don't want to see you naked!"

"Oh okay."

I placed the clothes on the toilet and grabbed some towels from the loin closet and placed those with the clothes. 

"Okay first that's the body wash, you use it to wash everything but your hair. Next that's the shampoo, rub it in your hair thoroughly to clean it. Then that's conditioner. Atfer you put it on wait 60 seconds then rinse. You got it?" I explain

Hajime smiled and nodded, and I left the room as he cleaned.

I sigh and decide to text Chiaki and tell her about Hajime's magical smile and childlike wonder.

-Ha Ha Gay- 

-oh shush-

-The fact he's never taken a bath in his life is a bit worrisome though. Where did he even come from? I can see why he ran away. All the wounds are pointing that those people have been torturing him for a while.-

-I'm not sure. It's paining me just to know about it.-

-You saw him completely shirtless, did you see the wounds?-

-Yeah. there ll over his body, It's horrifying. I can't tell what those people were trying to even do.-

-At least we can rule out an animal doing it.-

-I think that was ruled out when the bullet was in his gut.-

-You never know Nagito, You never know.-

I put down my phone and sigh. why would you even do that to him? Whatever they did, I was lucky to find him when I did. Who knows what would of happened if I didn't. Death or more torture probably.

Hajime soon walked out of the bathroom with the uniform I gave to him on.

It was well fitting and adorable. I'm glad it worked mostly because I don't have money to buy him new clothes, at least not yet.

"It looks good on you.." I smile.

"Thanks, you said I was going to school with you earlier?" He asked.

"Hrm? Oh yeah. There's a chance whatever was chasing you might still be searching for you, so it might be better if you stay close to me for now. This includes going to school with me," I answered.

"Oh okay," He said sitting on the couch next to me.

"I should also get you a phone just in case. Chiaki has tons of old ones, so you can just have one of hers. Once we get it I'll show you how to use it." I said. 

He just smiled and nodded back. I was glad he was at least smiling.

I texted Chiaki about the phone thing and she said she'll bring it to us the next day. Now I just needed to figure out how to get him into class without being noticed.


	3. The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime goes to school, and gets confused.

Me and Hajime walked to school with the usual crowd, and we easily got in without anyone noticing the extra student.

"What next?" Hajime asked.

"We meet with Chiaki then we discuss the plan."

He nodded and followed me to Chiaki and I's usual meeting spot.

"Hey I have the phone, I erased everything, so it's as good as new," Chiaki said handing the phone to Hajime. 

"Oh! That's great," Hajime replied.

"I'll put me and Chiaki's phone numbers into the contact list, and tell you how to call and text us super fast in case you're in trouble," I say as I mess with the phone.

I quickly explain how to use it and his eyes light up when he's messing with the screen.

"I see what you ment by your texts," Chiaki giggled.

I smiled and we walked into school together. Hajime was staring at the phone as he did, Every little thing seemed to amaze him. I was cute, but also kind of sad. All of the things that were normal to us were taken away from him for some reason. It was disheartening. 

"Okay Hajime a lot of kids have free time at different times of the school day and lunches at different times. If you stay with the crowd you should be okay. If your uncomfortable you can always hide in the bathroom until I meet you during free time and lunch," I explain to him.

He smiles and nods in understanding. Me and Chiaki had to go to class after that, so we left him alone. That was probably a bad idea, but we didn't have many choices.

I later found out that he had a little unfortunate interaction with one of the students.

He sat down at a random table in the cafeteria, and for a while it was going better than he ever would have hoped. That was all until some unnamed student confronted him.

"Hey you new here?" A female slammed her hand on the table where Hajime was sitting.

"I suppose so?" He answered.

"Well you're pretty cute. What's your ultimate?" She asked him.

"Ultimate?"

"Keeping it a secret right? Well I'll get my answers one way or another. How about we go find out?" The girl smiled.

"I should stay here," Hajime answered.

"Don't be silly! Everyone wants to have fun with me!" 

"I don't even know you."

"Do you need to?" She grinned at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Yes. I don't want to go with you."

"That's one mistake you'll regret. No one says no to me!" She grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

Something about this girl was eerily familiar. Hajime noticed this as he was struggling to get out of her grip. Her nails were digging to his arm until they threatened to make it bleed. Of course Hajime was skilled in the art of escape, and he managed to get out of her grasp. Running as fast as he could he ran into the men's bathroom and hid into a stall and locked himself in. He wallowed to himself with flashes of memory zooming into his brain all at once. That's when I entered the bathroom.

I was looking for him and it was just my luck that I managed to find him first try. 

"Hey Hajime are you in here?" I ask

"Nagito?" I hear Hajime say hopefully.

"Yeah. It's my break. It's my break, so we can hang out. Did something happen while I was gone?" I ask.

"-No." An obvious lie, but I let it be. It would be best not to push. He'll be more open and share when it's best for him.

Hajime got out of the stall and followed me. I grabbed his hand so I wouldn't lose him in the possible crowd.

"Come on." I smiled as we walked into the cafeteria were Chiaki was waiting.

"Ready to go the roof?" She smiled.

"Of course I am, we do it everyday," I smile back.

"What's so special about the roof?" Hajime asks.

"Well it has a pretty view and it's pretty empty. This means its the best place to hang out without interference," Chiaki answered.

"Oh I see," He followed us up to the roof to eat lunch and hangout.

"You can also hide up here if you want," I say to him.

When we get to the top he just gasps at the view.

The school was an extremely tall building in the center of Tokyo, so from the top you could see pretty much everything.

"This- It's amazing, I want to see it everyday," Hajime basked, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Sky views are pretty amazing." I say walking over to the boy.

"Thank you for showing this to me, for helping me," He says looking at me.

"I'm glad I found you before you died," I replied back.

Chiaki walks over to us and stands next to Hajime too, "It was unbelievably lucky," She smiled.

After that we took a moment to just enjoy the view we forgot we loved so much.

"We should sit," Chiaki suggested pointing at the small bench we usually sit in.

"Yeah, we can eat too. You'll have your first decent meal since I found you too," I smiled as we sat down.

I grab two bentos from my bag and handed one to Hajime while Chiaki got out her own.

Hajime put a piece in his mouth and his eyes lit up once again.

"It's so flavorful!" He exclaimed, "It's really amazing!"

He was once again being amazed by the little things. Honestly I really loved this part about him. He was always so happy when he discovered a new thing.

"I'm glad you like it," I smile at him.

Chiaki smiled her tired smile at us as we spent the free time on the roof talking about books and classes. Hajime didn't know what we were talking about, but he listened anyways.

Me and Chiaki soon had to leave and Hajime stayed on the roof waiting for us to return at the end of the day. 

I could barley pay attention in class. All I could think of was his perfect hair, his wonderful smile, and his inquisitive personality. All of that perfect deserved so much more then what it got.

When school finished I quickly rushed to the roof to find Hajime sleeping on the bench. Chiaki and I said our goodbyes before I ran up there, so it was ultimately just me and him together.

I gently nudged him awake and he woke with a start. He made a defensive pose until he realized it was just me. 

"Oh it's time to go?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go back, we can stop bye someplace before if you want though," I say.

"I don't really know the area," He says.

"Straight home it is then!" I say marching forward. 

Hajime laughs and follows me as we went on a not so adventure.


	4. The Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finds his home.

We managed to go straight to my apartment without any casualties or visible injured. That in and of itself should be considered lucky considering the mess that proceeds to intrude me and Hajime's life the longer it went on.

Hajime settled on the sofa and sat next to him. I decided to show him a movie, though I had a fairly small collection to choose from. We decided on The Phantom of the Opera which Hajime watched it in awe.

He insisted in staying awake to finish the movie even though he was probably just barley staying awake judging on his looks. When it was over we pretty much passed out on each other. He was laying on my legs taking up the couch while I slept on the recliner. 

It was probably one of the most peaceful nights in both of our lives. We didn't have school the next day, but even if we did I don't think we would have gone. 

A break was he one thing I think we both needed at that time, or really any time. 

I woke up with Hajime in a deep sleep on my lap. I wasn't sure how we got there at first, but then I slowly remembered the contents of last night.

I smiled as I stared at him. Has he had a peaceful night sleep before? He seems to be a light sleeper. I try not to wake him up as I got lost in thought. 

Where did he come from? What did they do to him? Why to him? Who else do they have the hold on? What were they trying to accomplish with all of that?

All of these questions seemed to go unanswered. Did I even want to know? Was Hajime really safe with me? What did he mean when he said the police were in on it? Who do I need to be careful of to keep him safe?

I rubbed my head. This was way to much for me. I hope he will explain it sooner or later.

I took myself out of my thoughts and looked down at Hajime.

His hair was falling into his face. He looked like he was tan once, but he was now pale. He had large bags under his eyes. It seemed like he didn't sleep in years. He didn't really have good sleeping practice because he was drooling on my leg. He was almost silent as he breathed. I could have thought he was dead if I didn't know otherwise. 

When or if I get money I should get him more clothes. The uniform wont last him forever.

Suddenly while in my thoughts Hajime's eyes fluttered opened. He blinked for a second before saying, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Sleeping on you. You couldn't get up because of it."

"Eh it's fine," I say as he gets up.

"...Oh okay," He said back.

We sat in silence for a moment, until Hajime supposed he would break the silence by asking me a question.

"Hey what's that?" He asked pointing at my CD player on the ground.

"Oh that's a CD player," I say walking over to the slightly old player I got from Goodwill, "It plays music."

"What's music?" Hajime asked as he sat next to me.

"Well I'll show you," I smiled putting a CD into the empty player.

I pretty much got all of my CDs from friends, so I didn't necessarily have many favorites. I put a random CD in the player and clicked to a random number.

A slow love song started playing. The song was called Sinners on the Lauren Aquilina CD I was holding.

"It's pretty. What do we do next?" He asks.

"well you can do anything while listening to it, but most people usually dance," I smiled.

"Dance?" When he said that I whisked him onto his feet.

"Just follow my lead," I say as we started moving.

It was a rocky start, but the more we moved the more he got the hang of it.

We danced until our feet hurt. We twirled each other and it was the best moment of my life. I couldn't help but smile when seeing that wonderful smile of his. The whole world seemed to stop we we stared into each others eyes. 

"Dancing is amazing," He smiled at me.

"You're amazing," I reply before I can stop my mouth,

Hajime's face burned a bright pink as he just said, "Oh."

I started burning up too. I messed up. He was going to hate me. I was shookith.

Then to my surprise he started laughing. It lifted all my worries. 

"You're strange," He giggled.

"People say that, yeah," I replied.

It was honestly a moment I wouldn't forget.

Eventually we stopped dancing and fell onto the floor, laughing so much.

Finally we calmed down and Hajime looked at me.

"This place, it's so warm."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are always so happy and friendly. It gives off a warm feeling. I like it."

"I'm glad," I say closing my eyes.

"I really want to call this place my home," He said.

"That's exactly what it should be," I reply.

Then we laid there in a comfortable silence.


	5. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Hajime have an outing

"You wanna get food?" I asked to Hajime. We were still laying on the ground by that point.

"That would be nice, yes." Hajime smiled.

"Were to?" I say getting u[.

"Anything works."

"Ice cream then."

Hajime got up and followed me staying close and vigilant as we walked down the street. 

"Here we are! They have the best, and cheepest ice cream in the world!" I say as Hajime looks around.

"Hey Komeada. Who's your new friend?" The owner asked.

"This is Hajime! We would like the special please."

"Sure thing! Also take good care of this one, he seems to like you." 

"Haha sure thing."

We got the ice cream and started eating it.

"This is really amazing!" Hajime exclaimed as he ate fastter.

"I know right?"

Before I could even eat another bite Hajime had finished his ice cream.

"You're fast." I say laughing.

"My secret is that I'm always hungry," He answered before sticking his spoon into my ice cream and taking a bite.

"Rude," I laughed.

He looked at me like I was honestly crazy.

I sigh and shake my head as I scoot my ice cream to the middle of the table implying that we'll share it as I took a bite.

Hajime went in hard until he froze and quickly grabbed his forehead.

"That's Karma," I laugh.

"What is this? Poison!" He asked.

"That," I gestured to him with my spoon, "Is a brain freeze. You ate the ice cream to quick silly."

"... Oh," He said blinking in surprise.

"It happens it will go away in a second. Take this as a lesson you hungry weirdo," I say smiling.

We continue eating, and throughout it I kept on thinking that we looked way to much like a couple. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

We finished the ice cream at a responsible pace, Hajime was way to scared to go fast now. When we finished it was pretty much dark outside with only street lamps and fireflys lighting the way. 

"We should probably go soon, this place is going to close pretty quick," I say throwing the paper utensils into the trash.

Hajime nods and grabbed onto my hand as we walked home.

He was very distraught as we continued down the street. Hajime was looking everywhere just in case and refused to leave the light of the side walk lanterns. How much darkness has he been accustomed to in the place he came from. It was enough to make him never want to be engulfed in that kind of darkness ever again. 

We stopped in front of a lamp post that was broken on the sidewalk. It was broken for a while now, and I didn't realize it until now.

"There's going to be a little bit of darkness for second," I say as Hajime tenses up. 

He nodded like he was ready and we started to walk forward.

Hajime quickly looked up like he didn't expect the sky to still be bright.

Then we stopped. He had a glow in his eyes as he stared at the stars. It was like he's never seen them before.

"It's the sky," I say to him. 

"It looks like a lot of little bugs the ones we saw walking here," He said in wonder.

"Those bugs are called fireflys and those are called stars," I pointed at them. 

"It's amazing."

"You think everything is amazing."

"Because they are!" He grinned.

"You are an experience if I've ever seen one," I grin. 

"You're amazing for helping me, and for everything else you're doing. You're just amazing," He says as we turn to look at each other.

"I'm not, but I'm truly complemented to be placed in the same category as the stars to you."

"Seriously though!" He smiled.

"You're even more amazing than me honestly," I smiled.

"You know I've heard what love is... It's an amazing feeling when you hang out with another. One that makes you want to hang out with them forever. I think I love you Nagito," Hajime said grabbing my hands.

"We just met pretty much a week ago," I say my heart beating faster as I answer.

"You took care of me and helped me even though it could cause problems for you. You're always happy, and I want to be next to your warmness for the rest of my life, So yeah I'm pretty sure it's love."

I smile, "I love you too.

I took a step forward and kiss him lightly. I stood for a second before saying something.

"That was a kiss. It's what you do when you love someone," I laugh.

"I see," He smiled.

"Let's got home," I say as we ran back to my apartment in a giddy mess.

We didn't know then, but Hajime's worst fear was coming true. They found him, and they were watching.


	6. The Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Chiaki work together to solve the mystery and help their friend.

We arrived back at my apartment happy and like nothing could go wrong, but now we had mutual feelings for each other. I was even more worried about what happened to him and where he came from more than ever. Is he still in trouble?

These questions would keep me up all night.

Later the next day we met Chiaki on the roof of the school before leaving Hajime up there and going to class. 

"I've heard you two were a thing," Chiaki said to me.

"I suppose we are," I say to her.

"You need to know even more now where he came from. Maybe you can convince him to tell," Chiaki told me.

"I'm not sure if he wants to tell."

"Well whatever was after him isn't going to stop searching. This hiding isn't going to end," Chiaki said, "If you want to protect him I suggest we figure it out one way or another."

"...I'll ask," I huffed.

I really didn't want to hurt him by asking, but I'm not sure if I would get answers if I didn't.

"While you do that I'll try to find out how those people relate to Hope's Peak. Send me all the information if he tells you. I will definitely need it," She said.

"Okay. I wish you luck," I said before we went to classes. 

We split up at lunch to go on our separate missions.

I walked yo to the roof and sat next to Hajime.

"Were's Chiaki?" He asked.

"She needed to do something with the teacher," I answer only slightly lieing.

"Oh okay," He said smiling and opening his bento.

"Hey, um I have an extremely important question to ask you. It's probably a very touchy subject, but I need to know... to keep you safe," I say slowly.

"What's the question?" He questioned turning his gaze to me.

"What happened before I found you? You know know, like how did you get to the woods and why were you there?" I asked.

"Oh-um," He looked away, like he didn't want to remember it, "It's a long story."

"I've got time if you want to share,"

He sighed, "Okay I'll tell you, I just need a moment. It's hard to think about. It was so recent, but it feels so far away now."

I put my hand on his in a comforting manner and he started speaking softly.

"I was really little living on the streets. My parents were dead, and I didn't have anywhere to go. I was doing fine, but as things go and life bounces back, I wasn't able to find any food. I was starving, and I wasn't thinking straight. When they told me to go with them, they told me they had food. I did. They choose the most desperate and lonely. The one's that wouldn't be remembered and no one would notice if they were gone," He paused. He was't sure if he could go on.

"I thought they were good people. I-I was wrong. They gave me food and spoke so nicely. I didn't fight when they told me I should stay. I'm sure the others didn't either. I followed them trustingly as they lead me to my torture," He tightened his grip on my hand. He was shaking. These people-

"I lived my life in solitude in that dark metal room with its only light source being on for only the shortest moments. I never knew how much time I've been in there, but it must have been a while."

He continued,"When I looked better, they started. They strapped me to that damn metal table, and messed with my insides like I was nothing more than a play thing. They put things in, took things out, and I felt all of it. Every moment, every single touch. I didn't know what they were doing, but they changed me somehow."

He was sobbing, "No matter what they did though I still had hope. I had hope that I would get away, and I kept trying and trying, each plan more elaborate, each punishment worse than the last. I was about to give up on trying, but then you found me, and I was suddenly filled with that hope that was about to disappear," He wiped his tears away, but they kept on flowing. 

I pulled Hajime into a hug, and said without hesitation, "You'll never have to go back there again."

He smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"I have some more important questions. I know telling me about all of this is painful, but I want to make sure we stay away from that place and its people. Do you remember any of there names?"

"I don't think so, I remember the names Izuru and Junko. I don't think they were the people working on me though," He says

"were is this place?"

"It's a large building hidden in the woods. No one goes there, but if they do they don't come out alive."

"More reason not to go back!" I exclaim pointing my finger up in the air while jumping out of my seat.

Hajime just looked at me and laughed.

"Let's just eat now," He hummed.

I sat down and we continued eating together. I texted Chiaki the information, and we enjoyed the rest of the break. I hoped she could figure out more. They had no right to hurt such an amazing person, and one way or another I was going to make them pay.

In Chiaki's side of the break she needed help from an old friend to continue the search into the school.

"Hey," she smiled looking down at the kid sitting next to the computer.

"Hello," They looked up and smiled

"I'm Chiaki Nanami, and if I remember correctly you're Chihiro Fujisaki right? You're the ultimate programmer?"

"That's right. You showed me around the first day us freshmen got to the school. Thanks by the way."

"It's no problem," Chiaki smiled.

"Do you need something?" 

"Oh, I'm not sure if you want to do it, but I'm trying to help a friend and to do it I need the correct information," she informed.

"Why? I don't think I'll be able to help when it comes to information-"

"I need to get into the schools computer files, I have reason to believe hopes peak is in on what's going on to him," she explained.

"Oh my, what happened!? Those are insanely bold words."

"He was experimented on and shot. This is the bullet we go out of him," Chiaki dropped the bullet in front of Chihiro.

"Is he alive?"

Chiaki nodded.

"I'll help you. What should I do?"

"I need you to fins anything suspicious in the school's computers and files. This can go from emails to funds to places."

"That's it? Okay let's go."

They ran over to the pretty much empty staff lounge and started to mess with one of the computers. 

Whatever Chihiro was doing it reminded Chiaki a little of an old school video game.

"It seems that the school is taking funds and putting it into something called the Izuru project."

"The Izuru project? Isn't that the name of the school's founder?"

"Yeah, not sure what the project is though. I'll dig a little deeper."

Chihiro continued typing and getting into things the two shouldn't. The information they found was quite the revelation though.

The teachers were emailing each other about the project and information about the ultimates. On there own the information wouldn't be that strange, but they were all sent to people who they assumed to be scientists who really shouldn't know such things.

"Are they trying to make an ultimate?" Chiaki wondered.

"More like there trying to make THE ultimate. There going to make an ultimate of all the talents you can even be an ultimate in. They are trying to make a superhuman!" Chihiro said continuing to go deeper.

"Who's in on it? Who's idea is it? What do they know? Did it work?" Chiaki mumbled to herself.

"Just the thought of them making a superhuman is insane. They could kill people just by doing these insane experiments. It seems that they might be trying to make something more than just that though," Chihiro said that, and a teacher walked in.

"What are you kids doing in here?"

As the teacher asked that Chihiro quickly fixed up the computer to make it seem like it was never tampered with in the first place.

"Oh, we were just looking for a teacher," Chiaki said.

"They're probably teaching a class. They'll be free at the end of the day, now shoo," The teacher said pushing them out.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get any more information Chiaki," Chihiro sighed as they walk back to the cafeteria.

"No it's fine. That's pretty much all I needed and possibly all we could get without getting caught. Thank you so much for helping me though," Chiaki smiled.

"Welcome," With that they went there separate ways, and we shared information. It wasn't much, but it did solve one mystery.

The Izuru project was kidnapping children off the street and trying to make them into the ultimate superhuman, and Hopes Peak Academy was in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being weekly. I'm sorta swamped with all my collage classes, but have no fear! I will post this entire story!


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komeada goes on a quest to see Hajime smile.

I really wanted to just hang out with Hajime. He was a little off since he told me about that place in the woods. I just wanted him to smile, so I did the smart thing and ask them out on a date.

Honestly I wasn't even sure if he wanted to, maybe he'd want to stay inside?

To be honest he asked me first. I was thinking about it, but I was too deep in my worries to ask him.

I was in my thoughts when he said, "Let's go out."

"Oh! I was going to ask you the same thing. I guess a date was fate," I smiled.

"Ha, honestly I feel like a breath of fresh air would benefit us both," Hajime sighed, " I want to take it in as much as I can."

"You are able to go outside as much as you want, and I hope things stay this way, no- I know things will stay this way. I'll never let them take you," Then he smiled for the first time these few days. I could feel his happiness, and he can feel my honesty.

"Where should we go?" He asked his eyes looking brighter then they were.

"There's a nice macaroni place nearby, we can get take out and eat in the park. It's really beautiful at night."

"That sounds great. I want to take in everything in this amazing outdoors," He smiled.

"I kinda forgot about those things, you're reminding me of everything beautiful I forgot." 

"I don't see how you do," Hajime laughed as we walked out the door, "All of these things are honestly magical,"

"To someone who doesn't see it everyday, I suppose it does seem that way, but we see these things every day and we grow numb to them. You're opening up my eyes once again," I say just as we arrive at the noodle place.

After we ordered I led Hajime to the park near by as we sat on a bench in it. Hajime was taking in the scenery, looking at every flower and admiring every movement. He looked at all the ways stars bounced there light off the grass and everything in between.

He took a deep breath after he took it all in and ate his macaroni. We sat in a comfortable silence eating as we took in everything that we deemed worthy. I couldn't stop glancing at Hajime. He was one of the things I deemed worthy.

He smiled as he ate the macaroni enjoying the food and enjoyed everything in his view, the things he learned, and anything he was starved of.

We finished the macaroni and threw away our disposables as we sat back down onto the bench.

"So how was the macaroni?" I asked.

"it was so cheesy and good! You make good choices when it comes to food," Hajime smiled.

"It's not that great. It's just the best I can do seeing that I'm broke. I mean the only reason I didn't get you new clothes."

"Still doesn't mean the macaroni isn't good. It may be gross and homeless, but when you get to know it you realize it has a heart of golden cheese," He smiled, "Just like you."

"I wasn't aware I was gross and homeless," I laughed.

"Absolutely! If you grow a beard and get a beanie you be ultra homeless! Most people are surprised to see you walking into Hopes Peak!" Hajime laughed.

We just laughed together. The jokes my have been dumb, but this moment was everything I needed. It was everything we needed.

In the moment I stood up and pulled him off of the bench. I then turned him and dipped him.

"Don't you need music to dance?" Hajime smiled.

"Not really. You kinda just need a feeling," I winked.

Hajime just laughed as we spun around, jumped, and danced with no real plan or rules.

We fell over onto the grass because of it, tripping over our own feet.

Laughing we held each other on the soft dewy grass. We were stupid, silly, crazy, but that's what makes the best people.

Hajime sighed. His eyes looking tired as he yawned.

"We should probably go home before we pass out in the grass," I suggested.

Hajime just nodded tiredly and slowly got up. We dragged each other all the way back to my apartment. I ruffed through my pockets to find my key, but that's when we realized it.

Hajime tiredly grabbed onto the door handle. It should have been locked, but it opened under his weight.

"Wait," I said slowly opening the door keeping Hajime behind me.

The lock was busted and the whole place was trashed. They must have been looking for Hajime, or trying to figure out what I knew. They didn't seem to take anything, but that date could have been the one thing that saved us. What luck? 

A terrible feeling rose in my chest despite that. This meant that they've been looking, and somehow they finally found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter! Feel free to comment! They always makes me feel good, and it also reminds me that you guys are still reading this and want more!


	8. The Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komeada and Hajime figure out what to do about an apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for not updating every Friday like i said. I've been swamped with school and typing this all up from my notebook is hard haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly I realize I ended and started that with a haha.

"Oh my god," Hajime said in horror. I didn't need to look at him to know he was shaking.

"It's okay. It doesn't seem that anyone is still here," I say looking over to him and grabbing his hand.

"Everything... It's all ruined," His shaking increased.

"They were all pretty ruined in the first place. I'm homeless remember?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't understand!" Hajime turned me around so that I faced him, "They found me! You're not safe. I need to go!"

"Where ever you go I'll go with you. Your problems are my own. I was fully aware of the dangers when I saved you, and I don't regret a thing," I say never wavering from his gaze.

Hajime seemed to calm down a little as he stared back at me a little taken aback. He smiled and started crying. I knew the he assumed all of this was his fault. I knew that wasn't true, but I let him let everything out in my embrace.

I pulled away from the hug and looked at him dead in the eyes as I said, "None of this is your fault."

He nodded and we continued to look through the house to see the damage.

"I guess I'll have to tell the landlord about this. Maybe he can fix the locks or something," I say.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Hajime asked.

"Donno. I just want them to fix the lock at least, and when you're with me you don't have to worry. I'll protect you I promise," I say confidently.

"I'm more worried about you Mr. no muscle."

"Stray bullet hit through my self esteem there," I say faking being offended.

Hajime snickered.

"How about I text Chiaki so we can stay with her until things get fixed?" Hajime suggested.

"Good idea, you can text her while I go downstairs and ask about it," I say to Hajime as he sat down and started contacting Chiaki.

I ran downstairs to the main office and rung the bell on the desk.

"Oh hey Komeada! Some guys have been asking for you saying that they were family," The man said as he came out of the back.

"Those men weren't my family, they broke into my apartment!" I say.

The landlord stood up in suprise. Me and him ran back up to my apartment where Hajime was sitting. The landlord looked around and sighed.

"It seems that I was the one who caused this," He sighed, "The lock's busted as well as many personal things. I can fix things up, but you should probably stay with a friend until it's fixed. I'll call some people. They'll know what to do. I'll call you if something happens or when it's finished."

I look over at Hajime and he explained that Chiaki agreed to let us stay with her. We got together the few things that were still usable, told the landlord goodbye and walked the long walk to Chiaki's house.

Chiaki welcomed us with open, tired arms, and hurried us inside before looking outside for suspicious characters. She then shut the door and locked it with all of the locks available. 

"You guys want some tea?" Chiaki yawned.

Hajime nodded and she waled into her kitchen to get it. She came back with three cups of tea and sat on the seat opposite of the couch where we sat.

She took a sip out of her glass before looking at us.

"So they broke in huh?" She asked.

I nodded and Hajime just looks off into the distance sipping on his tea.

"Seeingg that those people are related to the school it makes sense that they know where the students live. Whoever was in on it must have recognized Hajime and saw him with you. Them they made the logical assumption thinking he was staying with you. They were right and came to kidnap Hajime and possible kill you, or even kill both of you, but you two where on a date ruining there plans," Chiaki explained jumping to logical assumtions.

"It seems that way yes," I reply.

She seemed to think for a second before looking back over at us. 

"We shouldn't worry about all that right now. We should all get to sleep while we can. You two can share the couch," Chiaki said yawning.

I smiled and shook my head, "Classic Chiaki," I said without really objecting to her suggestion.

Me and Hajime fell asleep together.

We were worried of everything that was to come, all of it haunting our nightmares. The danger had just begun.


	9. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komeada learns new things about Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freash Avacadooo

We woke up with Chiaki and started eating breakfast before school. We were to tired to say much and to worried to make the conversation something normal, so we sat in silence.

The walk to school was much more pleasant however, Chiaki started talking about her handheld game with Hajime and it was a nice breath of fresh air. It reminded me of how much I loved walking to school with Chiaki, but with Hajime it was almost perfect.

When we finally arrived at the school gates we went with the crowd walking in and snuck Hajime in once again, as routine. 

"Do you thing they Know I hang out on the roof?" Hajime asked as the three walked inside.

"I'm not sure, you should probably stay with a group like in the cafeteria just in case," Chiaki suggested.

Hajime nodded and when we saw him safely find a spot in the cafeteria we went to our classes.

Throughout my classes I couldn't rest. I couldn't concentrate thinking that Hajime could be in danger at any moment. Our teacher must have noticed because Ms.Yukizome came over and asked me about it. Of course I whisked her away by telling her it was fine, but I had a feeling that she still knew that something was wrong. 

The day seemed fairly normal, but I was still tense and I had a right to be. There were no attacks or fights during the day. It was unusually normal. Were they taking there time? Do they want us to think that the break in was just a robbery? Then why didn't they take anything?

It was all very confusing and honestly it was making me worry more. Soon the day ended, and me and Hajime started walking to Chiaki's house. She has to stay at school to talk to Ms. Yukizome about different assignments and asked us to go on without her. 

Her house wasn't in an as sketchy of a place as my apartment, but the occasional creepy ally way. It was in one of those ally ways where we saw them. 

"Wait. What's one of our teachers doing talking to a shady guy in the ally way?" I say stopping in my tracks.

Me and Hajime hid behind a wall and looked in onto the conversation. It seemed really serious.

"I can't believe you want me to kill them! One of them is a Hope's Peak student too! You're insane if you think I would do that!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Either you do, or you don't. It wont change their outcome, but it might change yours," The shady guy replied.

The teacher froze like they we're thinking. They were about to say something, when the shady guy looked directly at us looking in onto the conversation. I quickly pushed Hajime and I behind the wall and waited. There was silence from the ally way and our hearts were beating like crazy. I turned to see into the ally way again, but when I looked inside they were gone.

"What the fuck?" I breathed out getting out of the hiding spot. Hajime was following close behind. 

"How the hell did they?" I say loud enough to hear.

"We should go home Nagito," Hajime said in a soft voice.

I sigh and nodded, "Yeah okay let's go."

That's when we hear the gun cocking behind us.

"It seems all of our ducks have lined in a row," The voice if the shady guy says from behind us.

I slowly walk forward though he immediately stopped me. 

"Don't move."

"Okay, okay calm down a bit mister," I say fairly calmly.

"Ha! You've been a big pain in our ass. It would be better if you just died. Your first mistake was ever trying to help him. 73011 has tried to escape for the last time,"

I looked over at Hajime next to me. He was absolutely horrified. We shouldn't have brought him here. I never should have pointed it out.

That's when he shot. I thought I was going to die right there and then with a bullet in my heart, but I was shoved to the ground. Hajime was on top of me. I felt a pain in my side, but I wasn't dead. Not yet. Thanks to Hajime.

I looked into his face, he was no longer scared, I could see that now. I looked deep into his eyes feeling a little out of it due to the bullet in my side. His amazing haz- were they always red?

Hajime got up, but it didn't look like Hajime. His hair was a little darker and longer and his face showed no feeling, no remorse.

It all happened in a flash. It was when the guy started talking again.

"It worked! What are the chances it worked on you?" The guy aimed the gun, not to kill, but to incapacitate. 

The guy was too slow though Hajime picked up a piece of broken glass from the ground, and a second after picked it up the shady guy was dead his throat bleeding out and the glass in Hajime's hand blooded.

In a small second he was almost back to normal, his eyes were still red, but his hair was short and white. He looked over at me with a worried expression plastered on his face. He dropped the glass piece, and picked me up and started running. He ran into Chiaki's house and placed me on the kitchen table before running off. My side was aching and I didn't have the pain tolerance to get up and go after him. 

He came back with a random assortment of items found in Chaiki's house, two of those being tweezers and a sewing kit. His eyes were steady and unwavering. He did the job unbelievably quick, like he's done this before. I know he hasn't.

He finished and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his still bloodied hand, which I assumed he forgot about.

He smiled and we walked over to the couch together. When we were laying on it Hajime seemed to go fully back to normal. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes before passing out.

I seemed to forget about the teacher at the time, but he was there and he saw everything. He told them. Things were getting much more complicated.


	10. The Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Komeada have a moment

"Nagito, Hajime, wakey wakey," Chiaki said softly nudging us.

"Hrmm? Chiaki what's going on?" I say slowing getting up. My side was aching a tiny bit, but whatever Hajime did, it helped with the wound.

"I just got back from school about an hour ago. I left you alone, but then I saw the blood and had to wake you up to see if you were still alive," She said softly as she handed me a cup of tea.

I took a sip of my tea and thought deeply of what happened before. 

"We got attacked. They were going to kill us later, but we got caught snooping on them. They shot me, and Hajime saved me, but Hajime wasn't the same after that. He changed into two versions of himself, two I can only explain as full of hope and full of despair. Despair Hajime killed the shooter and hope Hajime fixed me up. The experimentation worked, and now they want him even more," I explain in a drowsy mess. 

"I didn't think making a superhuman was even possible," Chiaki said.

"Well it seems that it is," I say sighing.

"Honestly we should have been expecting this though especially after all of the crazy things that happened recently," She sighed eyeing us up, "You better be glad that today was a Friday though, because there is no way the school would let you in like you killed someone... which one of you did."

I tiredly laughed and sipped my tea a bit more.

"I'll fix up your clothes and clean Hajime's, but until I'm done Hajime has nothing to wear. I need you to change into something else and buy some clothing for him. I'll give you money, but don't be to long. Also go take a shower you kinda smell," Chiaki laughed.

"Okay okay," I laughed, "I'll be right on it Ms. Bossypants."

"Good, Now give me those shitty bloody clothes and go to the shower,"

I smiled and complied quickly going to the shower to clean up and change. By the time I got out of the shower Chiaki already got to my bloody uniform leaving only the thing I was to wear.

My outfit was just my green jacket and my white shirt together with my even more shitty pants. My hair was still wet, but I knew I should probably get new clothes before Hajime woke up.

Chiaki handed me the money and I ran out of the house without thinking twice. 

I looked through the shop. What would Hajime even want? I'm sure he would be happy with anything honestly.

I found a plain white shirt and some plain socks. It will help him blend in more, and by this point I thought that would be a good idea.

I started at the fairly boring outfit thinking it needed something. That's when I saw it, a tie with a strange design in two different monotone greens. It was perfect.

After paying I ran back to house to see tat Hajime wasn't on the couch.

"He's in the bath you should go drop off the new clothes," Chiaki was rocking in her arm chair sewing my uniform.

I nodded and walked over to the bathroom slowly opening the door. Thankfully the shower curtain was closed, so I wouldn't impose and see things I wasn't ready for. I placed the outfit on the toilet and was about to walk out. 

"Nagito, is that you?" He asked from behind the curtain. 

"Yeah," I answer back.

"I was so scared when you weren't on the couch with me. Then Chiaki said you went out. The thought still lingered in my mind though, the thought that they got to you. You're not safe when I'm here. I'm sorry."

"You always say that," I say sitting down next to the bath. 

"You know it's true, but you still help me. It's like you don't care about your own safety. Even after you got shot because of me, but you're still here, helping me, why?"

"That's love at it's fullest. The heart and will to do anything for someone they love, and I love you with all my heart. If you feel like you're in danger I will be your safety, of you're ever cold I will be your warmth. No matter what happens that will never change. Hajime Hinata I hope you always know this."

"Nagito," He paused, "I feel the same."

We both sat there in perfect silence.

"Anyways I should go," I laugh.

"It seems whenever something bad happens the thing that occurs directly after words is you walking in on my baths," He laughed.

"Truly an unplanned coincidence."

"Yeah right. I bet this time you wanted yo see something a bit more,"

"Oh shush. I'm leaving," I say leaving the room.

He didn't see it then, but I was blushing. My face was a full red mess. I shut the door and slid down sighing the classic in love sigh.

"You probably shouldn't block the door. It's an out door you know," Chiaki was standing right above me giggling.

I rolled my eyes and got up walking with her to the living area.

My mind was always on Hajime each time it wanders it always manages to back to him.

"I'll be your safety?" Chiaki said breaking me out of my trance.

"You were listening?" I felt my face heat up.

"Smooth," She laughed as she finished up her sewing.

She grabbed the uniforms and walked into the laundry room, and I just sat there... waiting.

That's when Hajime walked into the room. His eyes landed onto me and he smiled. The outfit fit him perfectly, except there was one thing a bit wrong. The tie wasn't on correctly. Honestly I should have expected it.

"Hajime," I laugh, his tie was a mess of knots, to put it simply it was hilariously dumb. 

"Is something wrong?" His face looked at me and tilted over in a inquisitive manner. 

"That's not how you wear a tie," I point to it while covering my mouth to hid my giggles. 

"... I don't know how to use it."

"As expected," I say getting up and walking over to him.

I undo the tie and look at him.

"Now watch closely," I explain what I'm doing as I fix the tie, making it look at least presentable.

"There," I smiled.

He smiles back. He kisses me and I blush hard.

"Thank you, my safety," He whispers before walking over to the kitchen.

I just stood there, an ever so gay mess.


	11. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is cursed with night-terrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating i've been swamped and tired

He was shaking. I wasn't sure if it was happening every night, but it was happening now. Hajime looked terrible. He was crying and shriveled up. He had to be having a nightmare. 

I only noticed because I woke up and decided to get a drink. Warm milk, I've heard it helps some with sleep.

I put my glass of milk on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to Hajime. I wasn't sure what to do when it came to nightmares, but I had to try my best. I didn't want him too feel like that all night.

Should I wake him up? Should I just calm him down? I instinctively started gently petting his hair and bringing him close. This was more than just a normal nightmare. It seemed to be much more intense.

I seemed to have moved to much because Hajime woke up in a start. It could have possibly been the nightmare that woke him up as well.

He looked over at me and started to blink away the tears. I pulled his body close too mine in a warm embrace.

I didn't know what the nightmare was about, bit I had a hunch.

"It's okay, you're safe now," I whisper to him, as he holds me tight, "Even if something happens, I'll come and help you."

He lets go of our embrace. He looks at me for a moment like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find words.

I picked up the warm glass and gave it to Hajime. 

"Here, I've heard it helps you sleep."

Hajime looks at me and smiles before taking the glass and sipping out of it.

"Did I wake you?" Hajime questioned.

"No. I woke up on my own.. That's when I found out you were having a nightmare."

He looked down at his feet. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you okay? The nightmare seemed to be really bad," I say.

"I-I think I'm fine, I guess I'm just worried about everything that's happened," He sipped the milk some more.

"If you don't mind answering, what was your dream about?"

He paused and sighed before explaining it.

"Well, at first it was normal. We were at the park together hanging out, and everything was fine. That's when we heard it, the gunshot, we ran to see what was going on, and then we saw it. It was Chiaki. They got to her. She was there, lying dead on the floor," Hajime started sniffling, "If that wasn't enough they shot you too. I ran over to you hoping to save you, but they- they pulled me away. I couldn't get away. I couldn't save you," By this point he was sobbing again.

The glass in his hands was shaking, his whole body was.

"I just don't want you two to go. I can't have you leave me!" Hajime put down the glass and fell into my chest.

I let him cry there as I hug him. We kept each other close. Hajime held me like if he'd let me go I'd disappear. 

My heart sank every time I heard him cry. I just tried my best to comfort him.

"I'm never going to go. No matter what happens I'll always be with you," I say slowly rubbing his back.

He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. We both looked like a mess, but nothing faltered. Our love was still there. 

"I love you so much Hajime."

Hajime managed a small smile, "I love you too."

"It's a shame dream me was a pussy and couldn't even take a bullet," I say lifting the mood.

Hajime just laughed, "The only reason you're alive right now is because I saved you. I'm pretty positive you can't just take a bullet."

"Psssh, and you think you can?"

"Not sure. I just found out I'm super human you know," Hajime smiled.

"Well no matter whats's true or false, whenever you have a bad dream, just imagine dream me punching every evil thing in the area," I smile.

He just laughed, "Yeah, sure."

"Ready to go to sleep now my sleeping beauty?"

Hajime nods as he took a final sip of the milk.

I finished up the little milk that was left and we laid down together. Slowly we drifted off to sleep.

The next day only we know what went down that night, what we said, what we worried about. It was like we were married in a way. I held onto Hajime's hand just to remind both of us that we're still here as we got ready for the day that was to proceed us.


	12. The Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

I honestly didn't expect something to happen. Even especially after I got shot. My guard had been down. It shouldn't have.

We left Hajime at the cafeteria assuming it was safe because of all the people there, but humans were slippery foxes. 

They could get anything they wanted.

Chiaki looked over to me as we walked to class. She seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Hey Komaeda, do you really think you guys are safe going to school, even after one of the teaches tried to kill the two of you?"

"It wasn't the teacher that tried to kill us, and they would attack again so soon right?"

Though I said that a part of me knew it was wrong. What else was I going to do? Even if we stayed at Chiakis house it wasn't safe.

Chiaki just sighed, "All we can do at the point is trust in Hajime and get to him soon."

"... Yeah," I sighed.

That conversation played through my brain. It played in it throughout class, and it played when I was going to hurry to lunch.

Ms. Yukizome stopped me.

"Mr. Komaeda can we have a talk, just you and me?" She asked her hand on my shoulder.

"I really have somewhere for me to be-"

"Then I wont be long I promise. It's really important," She said.

"If it's so important then why are you asking me about it?"

"Because you brought yourself into it, and I want to keep you safe."

I hesitated. Somehow I knew what this was about.

"Okay," I sit down.

She sits down across from me.

"I heard you got shot the other day,"

"Wha- Where did you get that idea?"

"I got my information from unexpected places. Anyways I have reason to believe that this school got themselves into deep shit with this one. I believe a teacher was there when you got shot yes?"

"Yes," i decide to open up to her about it all, " I think the school is trying to make a superhuman."

"This is very enlightening, how do they get their test subjects?"

"They kidnap orphans from off the street," There was a silence after I said that.

Ms.Yukizome looked absolutely horrified. Then she finally spoke. 

"Do you know anyone that's involved in the production of such?" She had a stern look in her eyes.

"Unfortunately no; but please tell me if you find out more, and stop them," I say, just as stern.

"I will," Her expression then changed, "Now you go off to lunch. Thank you for your time."

I nodded and rushed over to meet Hajime and Chiaki, but at that time she was distracted too.

"Hey Chiaki, I have more news about the Izuru project," A finger poked Chiaki's shoulder.

"Oh, Chirhiro, we should go somewhere more private," Chiaki led Chirhiro into an empty classroom, "What's up?"

"Okay after our last interaction I kept on searching to try and help, and I found out who caused this plan in the first place."

"Continue,"

"Well apparently a girl from my class named Junko Endoshima petitioned the school an idea to make an ultimate hope when she was pretty young. This was accepted, but because of lack of funds they had to stop, and with the project supposedly put to rest the school stopped talking about it. There were a lot of people in the school who still believed in the project though, including Junko herself, so they started working on it using... questionable methods. That's all I know."

"Thank you so much Chirhiro. This new information will definitely take us far. You didn't have to do that, but you did. You've been an amazing friend. We should hang out when this mess is over."

"I would love that, I'm glad this helps. You guys stay safe!"

"We will. I need to stay safe if we want to hang out later," Chiaki smiled and waved, and the two went there separate ways.

I didn't know what time it was when it happened to Hajime, maybe if we didn't get held up it would have been okay. Despite that I felt like it was all my fault, when in actuality it was hers. 

Hajime was just calmly sitting in the cafeteria when she walked up to him.

When he first say her he described her a familiarish girl with short hair and a freckled face. She had silver eyes and black hair. 

She ran up to him, "Are you Hajime?"

"Yeah... You don't look so well, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Hajime Hinata you're in grave danger. My sister, the mastermind, she wants you back. You need to come with me to avoid this fate."

"But there are a bunch of people around... How could she even do that without someone worrying?"

"These people, do you think they care about you? You are nothing to ultimates, I bet you're even nothing to your new friends," She said.

Hajime sat for a moment. It would be better if he left us anyways. He only brought his friends trouble. What was running in his mind at the moment was all incredibly wrong, but he saw them as the truth. 

"Let's hurry,"

The girl grabbed his hand as they ran through the halls. Hajime was quickly running out of breath.

"In here," they ran into a janitorial closet.

Hajime fell over leaning on a wall.

"You seem out of breath. Here," The girl handed Hajime a canteen that she took a sip of earlier.

"Oh... Thanks," Hajime hesitated at drinking the drink at first, but the girl seemed to drink it just fine, so he drank outside of his better judgment.

At first it tasted like a normal juice with a sweet taste, but then he felt... fatigued.

That's when he saw it. The girl spit out the drink into a potted plant next to her.

"What the-" Hajime was fighting with everything in his body to not fall out of contentiousness.

"My sister really wants you to go back sere you belong," The girl looked away from him, "Be glad it was this rather than something else,"

"Why-"

"I'll do anything for her,"

That's when Hajime blacked out.

I ran over to the cafeteria to find Hajime missing. Chiaki ran up to me soon after.

"Where's Hajime?" She asked

"I don't know," I say frantically.

"I know who caused this, her name is Junko Endoshima," Chiaki informed me quickly.

"Hey are you guys looking for the upperclassman with the ahoge?" a student that was in a class below us came up to us.

Chiaki nodded,"Did you see him Makoto?"

Makoto nods, " He ran off Mukuro Ikusaba,"

Chiaki seemed to freeze as she said, "That's Junko's sister."

I feel my face turn pale.


	13. The Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's experience being kidnapped
> 
> (There may be some triggering incidents in this chapter. Heed with caution)

Like an animal. They caged him like an animal. The kidnappers were closer to poachers if you think of it. They take what they want out of the animals and toss the things they don't.

All of those people, they tossed. All of those "experiments" and "scientists" they threw them out, they didn't need them. To them Hajime was worth almost nothing, and I hated it. I hated that they had what they wanted. I hate that they took him, and I was going to destroy everything they've ever achieved. Call it petty revenge. We needed to form a plan though. During that time Hajime was stuck.

He woke up in a daze. He swore he opened his eyes, but all he saw was black. He felt cold metal bonds around his hands and feet, and his head was lying on a familiar damp metal floor. 

How did this happen? Wait. He started to remember. He trusted her... that girl. He thought he could, but familiarity doesn't mean safe. His thoughts screamed at him, saying that he was an idiot for trusting her.

He sighed. There was no use just laying here. He could at lest try to get up and feel around.

He felt his hands on the metal and lifted up hoping that he could at least sit. It took a moment, but he finally managed to do it.

He started to feel around. He felt the metal chains connected to his feet bonds. He could only assume there were chains on his arms too.

This was his fate now he supposed. At least Nagito would be safe now.

That's when he heard someone coming.

"He seems to be awake now," A lady spoke.

"That's great! I'll go speak to him," Another person replied to her.

"Be careful Ms. Enoshima"

That's when the load click of heels entered the room.

"Hello again Hajime! You've been a real pain in my ass recently," the female said walking ever so closer, "So much so that I didn't think the thing with my sister would have worked. I didn't keep in mind that you were a fucking idiot," She laughs.

"What do you want?" He said with venom in his voice.

"Well are you are you asking in general?" Her personality kept changing in the shortest of spans, "Well I want to know why the experiments only worked on you silly! What's so different about you compared to all of the other projects?"

"Is that really it?"

"Oh 73011, of course not! I also want you to submit to me, to throw away your will."

"Why do you think I'd ever do that?"

"Oh it will happen with time, after all you can't get out. All of that hope of escape will be refilled with only despair."

"What makes you so sure I can't?"

"Even if you switch to the other parts of you I doubt you'll be able to do anything. You are changed both hand and feet, and you can't see. There's no way you'd manage to do it on your own," She said.

"What about food?"

"I'll feed you."

"What if I need to pee?"

"Then pee."

"You're disgusting."

"Not the first time I've heard that."

Hajime sat in silence for a bit.

"Now are you starting to feel the despair yet?"

"Why are you so obsessed with despair?"

"Well there's a lot of reasons for it, but I don't really need to tell you do I? They all think I'm trying to make the ultimate hope," She then kneeled and moved unusually close to his ear, "but I'm actually trying to make the ultimate despair."

That sentence shook Hajime to the core. I am the ultimate despair? That can't be true...

"Anyways I should go," She said moving away from his ear, "I'll be back eventually. Have fun in here! If I'm lucky maybe you'll get Stockholm Syndrome or something."

With that she was gone. Hajime was alone with his thoughts.

He didn't want to fall to Junko's hands, so he tried in anyway possible to just get out of the bonds. He wasn't getting far though. He couldn't even tell how much time he used up trying.

What were they planning? Why did they need to do all of this?

His wrists and ankles ached, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

More people walked into the room now. They were looking at him as if he was an animal.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

They moved closer and pushed him onto the ground, moving to his chest and removing his clothes.

They dig their steely knives and scalpels into his skin. They kept going deeper and deeper into his body and into his soul. He couldn't stop screaming. He never wanted to feel like this again, but... not everyone was as lucky as Nagito.

Nagito. Nagito. Nagito. Nagito.

He showed him the world. He made him feel love. He missed him. If Hajime died here, then he supposed Junko wouldn't have what she really wanted. She probably wouldn't be able to replicate the results again.

Then he decided, in an act of hopeful despair, he would end his own life. He was glad that Nagito gave him wonderful and hopeful memories before he did though.

Everyone who was in there then suddenly cleaned up and fixed what they did to Hajime.

Hajime didn't even have the strength to get up. He let out a final sigh before passing out.

Junko came back later with food. She was just about to wake him back up when Chiaki and I broke in.


	14. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Chiaki craft a plan, with friends!

Chiaki and I were in a science lab trying to draft out a plan to rescue Hajime.

Anger and fear were clouding my brain as I tried to think of something.

"Nagito, I know you're frustrated right now, but we need to think rationally. We don't have time to deal with the rest," Chiaki pleaded.

Chiaki was right, but I couldn't just think clearly. It was much harder than that.

That's when he walked into the room.

"You guys freaked out when I answered your question. I wanted to see if you're okay, and if I could help out," Makoto said as he walked over to us.

"We would love the help, but are you sure you want to get dragged into something so dangerous?" Chiaki asked him.

He nodded and pulled out a paper from his bag.

"I overheard you guys talking the Izuru Project, so my girlfriend, Kyoko, and I looked into it and found this," He rolled out the paper on the table and Chiaki and I took a good look at the paper.

"This is the blueprints for the woods building Hajime told us about," Chiaki gasped.

"There are certain places where you can sneak in around here and here," Makoto pointed to the top and the side of the building,"They probably don't expect the top so I suggest you use the trees to get up there."

"When we're in we can secretly set up bombs as we go, so the project is stopped for good," Chiaki said.

"What about the other prisoners?" Makoto asked.

"The chances are there all already dead," Chiaki sighed, "They wanted to kill Hajime at first, but when they found out the project worked on him they couldn't. The experiment probably failed and killed all of the other orphans. That's why they needed him so badly."

Makoto stood in silence for a moment before understanding, "What if you're wrong though?" He asked.

"Then we set them free and only set the bombs when we find out all of them got out safely," Chiaki smiled.

Makoto nodded. It seems he had hope that others were still alive.

"Okay, so how do we get out after we save Hajime?" I asked.

"Since you're planning to get the bombs all over I suggest we get out though the bottom floor's main entrance. There will be guards, but we'll have guns, bombs, and Hajime with the power to kill someone in a second," He said.

"So that's the plan?" Chiaki asked.

Makoto nodded.

"Then let's get started," She grins.

I was on bomb making duty, Chiaki was on making any supplies we might need and couldn't think about and Makoto was out scoping out the buildings area.

I made enough to completely destroy the place, all I needed to make needed to make next was the detonator.

We finished quickly and stuffed all our equipment into a satchel. Then we met Makoto near the building.

"Is everyone ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," I say.

"Then let's do this," He said confidently.


	15. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic Rescue

We did everything according to what we planned, at least first. We climbed the trees and landed on the top of the prison. 

I placed a bomb up there, I didn't necessarily need to, but it would be a good diversion if needed.

We snuck into the open door on the balcony area and scoped out for any scientists and, or guards. 

So far nothing.

"We should definitely find something to fight with," Chiaki suggested, "Stealth games are much easier if you keep them from getting help if you get caught."

I nodded and looked around the room we were in for something we could use. 

I saw a small set of medical tools on the desk. I grabbed the scalpel and scissors and handed one to Chiaki. Makoto refused, he hoped to get out of this without getting blood on his hands.

I don't think he really agreed with the bomb plan in the first place, but he accepted it as one of the few options we had to get this human experimentation to end once and for all.

"Okay where do we need to go next?" I asked Makoto, who mapped the place out when he scoped it.

"Through the hallway outside of this room. There's a staircase on the left where they supposedly keep the prisoners," Makoto explained.

I placed a bomb under the desk. We checked the outside for signs of life before running through the hallway and down the stairs.

Chiaki was right when she assumed that all of the other prisoners were dead. The smell of the dead lingered in the place. They probably didn't have time to effectively get rid of the bodies, so they piled them all up in the different separating rooms. They honestly looked more like cells. 

"Oh my god," Makoto looked like he was going to throw up.

"Shh, there are a lot of people down here. Take a look," Chiaki pointed to a group of bloody scientists walking over towards the stairs.

"They're are probably going to be more around. We need a distraction," Makoto said as they hid in one of the nearby cells.

"On it," I say as I set off the bombs upstairs.

The scientists looked confused, and the ones on the current floor ran upstairs. The bomb definitely did its job.

We were about to come out of hiding when someones high heeled click sounded throughout the hallways.

"Junko," Makoto said a bit shaken.

"Those damn idiots. Now I have to drag them back here," Junko mumbled angrily.

When we heard her go up the stairs we ran over to the cell the scientists were looking at. Hajime was passed out on the floor with blood and cuts all over his body. He was blindfolded, and bound by his hands and feet, the chains connecting to the wall. It... was going to be a problem.

"They spared no expense in immobilizing him," Chiaki sighed.

"A bomb will be to much to break the door down. Those scientists will come back if they here it," Makoto said.

"Good thing I planned this," Chiaki smiled as she fiddled with her hair.

She took out her galiga charm and a bobby pin and broke the bobby pin in half, as she stuffed them into the door and started working on it.

Soon we heard that beautiful click of the door, and Chiaki swung it open. 

"Voila," She smiled.

We all walked in and Makoto watched near the door.

I barely walked over to Hajime, when he jolted up trying to hide the pain in his chest.

"Who's there?" He asked meekly.

"Hajime," I say telling him of my presence.

"Nagito? Is this some kind of cruel joke?" He asked.

"No it's me," I gently untied the blindfold.

We stood there as he blinked to rake in the sight of us. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," He sobbed silently.

"For what?" I ask kneeling down. Chiaki starts working on his legs.

"For leaving, for trusting her, for this, for everything," He says.

I wipe away his tears, "You shouldn't be sorry for anything. You did nothing wrong. We need to go though. The scientists and Junko might come back."

Chiaki finished unlocking his leg bonds and went to wok on his hands. I looked down where they use to be. Large bruises were there from his struggles and the fact that they were put on him so tightly. He had no chance to escape.

The same bruises were on his hands and I just took all of it in. Hajime held onto my hand as Chiaki worked.

She finally finished up. I used my better judgment seeing the bruises on his feet and the pain he looked like he was in just sitting up, and decided to pick him up.

"You don't-"

"Yes I do. Have you seen yourself?" I say.

He knew I was right and he stopped arguing.

We walked over to Makoto, and Chiaki looked over to Hajime.

"Quick introduction Hajime, Makoto, Makoto, Hajime. Lets go."

They awkwardly waved and I quickly placed a bomb in the cell.

We quickly ran into the last level and placed as many bombs as possible. That's when we finally got our first fight. The place was very scarce, but people managed to be around. We faced two guards.

Chiaki was quick, it was hard to imagine she learned this from video games. She threw her scissors and hit one of the guards straight in the head before he said anything. 

I was about to attack the other when Hajime's hair turned white. He threw my scalpel straight into the girls throat.

He instantly turned back to normal looking even more tired now. I was soft of glad he did it because I probably would have missed.

I placed my final bomb and we ran out of the building.

Before anyone could follow I hit the detonate button as the impact of the explosion pushed us forward.

When I stared at the damage I was causing I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't stop.

"Has anyone told you that your laugh is horrifying?" Makoto asked.

"He's right you know," Chiaki hummed.

"I think I like it," Hajime smiled weakly.

I finally stopped and sighed, "Lets get out of here,"

Noone objected.


	16. The Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of having a story with a series of oneshots set in this same universe to possibly pave the road for a sequel, but I would like to ask you guys about it! I would love to hear your thoughts on this, thank you!

We sat on top of the school our feet hanging off of the edge. Makoto went to meet his girlfriend to tell someone they trusted about this.

They ended up telling Ms.Chisa who immediately went to check it out. She didn't find any bodies beside the ones we said we killed.

We can't tell if Junko is still alive, but if Junko is still alive she isn't going to school.

At least for a moment we got peace.

"What now?" Hajime asked as he looked at the bruising on his arms.

"Well I'm thinking we get you enrolled into Hopes Peak," I smiled.

"Don't you need to be an ultimate to do that?" Hajime asked.

"I have my ways. Also you totally are an ultimate," I winked.

Chiaki looked up from her handheld and raised an eyebrow.

"Totally! How does the Ultimate Hope sound to you?" I make a rainbow in the sky with a twinkle in my eyes.

"You can't be serious," Hajime laughed.

"Well I think it has a nice ring to it," I pout.

Chiaki smiled, "I think it fits."

"I guess I'm the Ultimate hope then," Hajime smiled.

We then decided to go off the roof and get Hajime something for his wounds.

I ended up later pitching Ms.Chisa the idea f getting him enrolled. She agreed saying it would be safer that way rather sending him to another school and letting him be alone half the day.

She went to the school board and pretty much guilt tripped them into letting him in.

"It's your fault he's in danger! You need to protect him!"

This managed to convince them and Hajime got enrolled. I decided to tutor him all the way to high school level, that in which wasn't that hard of a feat.

Unfortunately despite that he didn't know what an octagon was, but we made it through.

The Ultimate Hope was now enrolled in my class. Most of the hectic moments we've had mostly were caused by classmates, and not by the government or Junko, but I doubt that peace will last for long.

Despite all that will happen I will always stand with Hajime no matter what. I do that because I love him. I fell in love with a random boy I found in the woods, and he loves me back. How lucky is that?

-Nagito Komaeda signing out.


End file.
